1. Field
The present invention relates to a Peer to Peer (P2P) type communication system which includes a plurality of terminal apparatuses (nodes) connected to a network and allows the transmission and reception of content information (for example, data such as music, movies or talk programs) among the terminal apparatuses, a terminal apparatus, a recording medium which records a program of the terminal apparatus, and a content information acquiring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, content distribution services such as VOD (Video On Demand) have been offered along with the spreading of broadband. As a new mode which replaces a server client method which is a main stream mode in the current content distribution, a technique referred to as Peer to Peer type communication system has been attracting attentions.
With respect to the Peer to Peer type communication system, for example, in an overlay network which is logically constructed by making use of a distributed hash table (hereinafter, referred to as DHT), each terminal apparatus does not recognize the location information (for example, IP addresses), which is link information, on all terminal apparatuses participating in the overlay network. That is, each terminal apparatus holds (stores) only the location information on some terminal apparatuses acquired at the time of participating the overlay network or the like. Each terminal apparatus makes an inquiry, the transmission and reception and the like of content information based on such location information (see JP-A-2006-197400).
In such a communication system, content information which is distributed and disclosed to some of terminal apparatuses which participate in the system from a server or the like is transmitted or received among the terminal apparatuses so that the number of terminal apparatuses which can distribute content information is sequentially increased.